


Pirmas Pokalbis (Pierwszej Rozmowy)

by pyrrhic_victoly



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/pyrrhic_victoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames and linguistic barriers.  Lithuania has always been frustrated by Poland's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirmas Pokalbis (Pierwszej Rozmowy)

"Królestwo Polskie," the boy said, pointing at himself. "Polska!"

"Pol-ska..." he carefully intoned. The foreign name felt oddly formed in his mouth, but the blond boy nodded vigorously and smiled.

So it was his turn now. Lithuania took in a deep breath and pointed at himself. "Lietuvos Didžioji Kunigaikštystė."

His new neighbor's smile immediately flipped into a frown, as if to say, "How the hell am I supposed to remember _that_ mouthful, you dummy?"

"A-ah... Lietuva."

"Litwa?"

"Lietuva."

"Liet!"

No! He shook his head. "Lietuva!"

"Liet!"

Lithuania sighed. He really should not have listened to King Mindaugas. "Go south," his boss said. "Conquer," his boss said, "You'll meet more like yourself that way." And now he was stuck with _Polska_ for a neighbor, who refused to say even the shortened version of his name correctly.

"Liet! Liet~!" The boy danced around while singing his new nickname.

The future looked pretty bleak.


End file.
